


Truth or Dare

by echo_of_words



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (/sadist), First Kiss, M/M, Truth or Dare, Tsukishima Kei is a Little Shit, but it results in fluff so it's ok, there's also Tsukkiyama if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_of_words/pseuds/echo_of_words
Summary: What started out as an innocent game of Truth or Dare during their week of training camp turns into much more than Shouyou ever expected.Or alternatively, the entire club is tired of Kagehina's pining, and they decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 264





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this fic when I was scrolling through Tumblr and saw [a post](https://ao3commentoftheday.tumblr.com/post/623619240483782657/fanfic-tropes-i-love) that mentioned "we’re playing truth or dare with some friends and they dared you to make out with me but no worries bro!! it’s just a dare!!!! no homo!!!!!!!" as one of their favourite fanfic tropes and while i didn't _exactly_ follow that word for word, I did follow the basic idea, and I had a lot of fun with it. Lots of happy flapping was done during the writing process.  
> Enjoy!
> 
>  **Warnings:** mentions of Christmas and Christianity

“I’m bored,” Nishinoya announces. Shouyou looks up to see that Nishinoya’s lying upside down, legs hooked over the back of the couch and his head dangling off the seat. “Can we do something more interesting than just sitting around?”

“Like what?” Daichi asks from the floor near the door, where he and Suga are sitting. “I mean, I’d be up to do something, but we’d need suggestions.”

It’s Golden Week, and it’s the evening of the second day of training camp. Currently, the entire Karasuno boys’ volleyball team is sitting in the room they’ll all be sleeping in, and most of them are either staring into space or messing around on their phones. Shouyou is absentmindedly playing a game on his phone, but he presses the pause button to watch the conversation. He wouldn’t mind doing something else as a group, although he doesn’t have any ideas either.

“How about a game of Truth or Dare?” Tanaka suggests, looking down at Nishinoya from where he’s sitting on the couch next to him. “That was fun last year.”

“Oh no,” Asahi mutters. “Not again—”

“That sounds fun!” Shouyou chimes in excitedly. He’s always liked Truth or Dare; it’s a fun way to get everyone involved, and it definitely fits Nishinoya’s criteria of _interesting_.

“Come on, Asahi, it _was_ fun. You’ll live.” Sugawara laughs. “Probably, anyway.”

“I’d be up for Truth or Dare,” Tsukishima says from his futon on the floor, where he and Yamaguchi are. “Sounds like it could be entertaining.”

“You’re saying that like you’re just looking forward to the opportunity to torment people,” Kageyama mutters.

“So what if I am? That’s what the game is _for_ , King.”

“Hey, come on, no fighting,” Sugawara interrupts. “Would everyone be up for a game of Truth or Dare?” he asks the room at large.

There are general noises of agreement, although Asahi still seems a little reluctant.

“Then it’s decided. Does anyone have a bottle?”

Several minutes later, during which they find an empty glass bottle in Ennoshita’s bag and play several rounds of rock-paper-scissors to determine who gets to start, they gather into a big circle on the floor. Surprisingly enough, Shouyou managed to win at rock-paper-scissors, so he gets to be the first one to spin the bottle.

“Asahi-san! Truth or Dare?”

“Uh— Truth, please.” Asahi sounds like he’s already regretting his decision to play in the first place.

“Alright, uh… tell us an embarrassing story!” It’s a pretty generic prompt, but it _is_ only the first round, and Shouyou does feel a _little_ bad for Asahi.

Asahi seems to be deliberating for a moment as his face turns red. “Uh… well, I guess there was that time last Christmas when, uh—”

“Hey, we already know about that one, though,” Tanaka interrupts. “We all know Daichi and Suga made you—”

“Come on, _we_ don’t know the story,” Tsukishima points out. “And don’t do his Truth _for_ him, _he_ has to be the one to tell the story.”

Asahi swallows. “Well, uh, see, Daichi and Suga like to make me dress up…”

Asahi ends up talking for several minutes about Daichi and Sugawara basically guilt-tripping him into dressing up as Jesus for Christmas. Daichi and Sugawara are both wearing identical looks of fake innocence throughout, and when Asahi becomes too red-faced to continue telling the story, Sugawara fishes his phone out of his pocket and shows them a photograph of Asahi with his hair untied and wearing a long white shirt and a headband that looks like it’s had fake thorns attached to it.

“You took a picture?” Asahi yelps.

“Of course I did! It’s not _every_ day you get to see Jesus himself.”

“But— you— aaaargh—” Asahi buries his face in his hands. “Why do I keep letting you guys convince me to do these things?”

“Because it’s fun,” Daichi says matter-of-factly. “Come on, spin the bottle.”

Asahi looks up and opens his mouth as if to say something, but then seems to change his mind. He closes it again and leans forward to spin the bottle.

It lands on Yamaguchi, who, after a short moment of hesitation, chooses Dare.

Nishinoya perks up. “Ooh, fun. You’d better come up with something good, Asahi-san!”

After about a minute, Asahi still hasn’t come up with anything, though, so Kageyama, who’s sitting next to him (with Shouyou on his other side), leans over and mutters something to him.

Asahi looks at him, looking hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Kageyama’s staring right at Tsukishima, and Shouyou has a feeling this one’s definitely going to be interesting.

“Alright, uh.” Asahi clears his throat. “Hold Tsukishima’s hand for the next three turns.”

There are several noises of surprise and amusement from around the circle. Yamaguchi blushes furiously, but reaches over to take Tsukishima’s hand in his. Tsukishima doesn’t do anything to stop him, but Shouyou does note the daggers in the glare he’s sending Kageyama, and Shouyou can’t help but feel like Tsukishima is going to try to get revenge later.

“Can, uh, someone hand me the bottle?” Yamaguchi’s voice is more of a squeak now. Ennoshita leans towards the middle of the circle and rolls it closer to them. Yamaguchi reaches forwards and grabs it, clumsily spinning it with one hand..

It lands on Nishinoya. “Dare,” he says instantly.

“Alright, hmm…” Yamaguchi’s voice is a bit less squeaky now, although his face is still very red. “Do a headstand.”

Nishinoya jumps to his feet. “Hell yeah!”

“Can— can we at least drag a futon over or something, to catch him in case he falls?” Asahi asks, sounding as though he’d prefer to not have it happen at all.

“Oh, I’ll be fine!” Nishinoya rubs his hands together and walks over to the wall. “Here goes!”

Surprisingly, he actually manages pretty well—he flips up against the wall with minimal teetering, and manages to stay there for several seconds before falling back down to the ground.

“When did you learn to do that?” Tanaka asks, gaping at him.

“I used to practice a lot in junior high!” Nishinoya bounds back over to the circle and sits down in his previous spot between Tanaka and Sugawara. “I haven’t tried in a while, though.” He leans forward and grabs the bottle to spin it.

“Ooh, Kageyama! Truth or Dare?”

Kageyama considers for a moment. “Dare.”

Sugawara, who’s sitting next to Nishinoya, leans over and whispers something to him. Nishinoya’s eyes light up gleefully, and he nods.

“I dare you to kiss Hinata.”

There’s silence for a second. Shouyou stares at Nishinoya, not sure whether he just heard that correctly.

 _Did… did he just dare_ Kageyama _to kiss_ me _?_

Oh god, he did. Nishinoya just dared Kageyama to kiss him and Shouyou’s brain is going into overdrive and he feels his face heating up as Kageyama turns towards him with an undefinable expression on his face and and oh god, this is actually happening, a person he finds extremely attractive and may or may not have a gigantic crush on is about to kiss him and _what do I do what do I do what do I do aaaaaaaah HELP—_

“Come here, dumbass.”

In the corner of his eye, Shouyou catches Sugawara smirking at him, and he wants to say something but then Kageyama’s leaning towards him and Shouyou still doesn’t know what to _do_ and then Kageyama grabs his chin and tilts Shouyou’s face up to look into his eyes and _THIS IS HAPPENING_ and Shouyou could look into those eyes forever and _HELP_ and then Kageyama pulls him in and kisses him, right on the lips.

It only lasts a second, but Shouyou thinks he’s internally exploded as Kageyama pulls away because Kageyama’s lips were so _soft_ and _holy fuck that just happened—_

And then Kageyama turns away from him and reaches to grab the bottle and he doesn’t even _look_ at Shouyou and somewhere in the back of his mind Shouyou thinks he must look like an idiot, staring at Kageyama, completely shellshocked, but he can’t bring himself to move or listen to what’s going on in the game because his brain is still feeling what he thinks must be the emotional equivalent to frantic keysmashing because _that was an actual thing that just happened._

Eventually, he does manage to turn away from Kageyama and try to focus on the game, but he still isn’t really listening as Tsukishima has to answer some Truth Kageyama gives him. He spins the bottle again and Shouyou only realises it’s landed on him when Narita physically pokes him in the side.

“Oi, Hinata. Your turn.”

“Wh— oh, uh, Truth!” he says hastily. He notices Sugawara’s still wearing that smirk and giving him kind of a knowing look. Shoyou can’t decide whether he wants to punch him or indebt his life to him, because on one hand, it was clearly his fault that Kageyama just kissed him, but also _it’s his fault Kageyama just kissed him_ and oh god wait he forgot to listen to the question.

“Sorry, could you, uh, repeat that?”

Tsukishima rolls his eyes. “I _said_ , how was the kiss?”

Heat rises to Shouyou’s already warm cheeks and he’s fairly certain he’s going to die of embarrassment soon. “Well— uh—” The internal keysmashing is stronger than ever, and he _really_ doesn’t know what to do and he can feel Kageyama’s gaze burning into him from beside him and—

“Come on, answer the question, _shrimpy_ ,” Tsukishima challenges, that taunting tone he seems to only reserve for him and Kageyama back in his voice again. “Or do you—”

“It was good,” Shouyou bursts out and yup, he’s going to die, he’s going to spontaneously combust right here on the spot. He jumps up and says something about going to the bathroom before running out of the room as fast as he can, only narrowly avoiding slamming his shoulder into the doorframe on his way out.

He sprints down the dimly lit hallway and around a corner before coming to a halt and burying his face in his hands.

_That just happened. Oh god. That just HAPPENED._

And wait, Kageyama probably thinks he’s really weird now for saying that and then running off like that and why can’t Shouyou do anything right and—

“Oi, Hinata.” Shouyou freezes as someone rounds the corner because this isn’t happening. There’s _no_ way Kageyama decided to make this even worse by _following him into the hallway_.

It _is_ happening, unfortunately, because Kageyama’s standing in front of him now, and looking at him with one of those expressions Shouyou never knows how to interpret.

“Are you alright?”

Shouyou stares at him. “What?”

“Are you alright?” Kageyama repeats. “You look pretty shaken up.”

“I— uh—” Shouyou manages. “Yeah, I just— that whole thing just… happened.” He’s fairly certain he’s actually going to die if things keep going on like this.

“It did.”

He’s _clearly_ overreacting, Kageyama doesn’t seem to be affected by all of this in the _slightest_ , and—

“Did you mean that, just now?”

There’s a pause.

“What?”

“The kiss. Was it good?”

Shouyou can’t believe what he’s hearing, and surreptitiously pinches himself in the arm. He knows it’s probably a bit late for reality checks at _this_ stage, but his arm _does_ hurt now, so at least he can be _certain_ this is real now.

“I— yeah.” He looks down at the floor, cheeks burning again. “Yeah, it was.”

There’s a pause.

“That was my first kiss, y’know,” Kageyama says.

Shouyou stares at him. “I— what? But then— does that mean we both just had our first—”

“I guess so.”

There’s another moment of silence. Shouyou’s gaze keeps darting from Kageyama to the corridor wall behind him to the floor and back to Kageyama again because _where does he look without making this awkward_ and—

“Can we do it again?” Kageyama asks.

Shouyou is dead. He’s died. This isn’t real. There is no way _Kageyama Tobio_ just asked to kiss him. Nope. He’s ascended.

“Hey, dumbass, are you listening? I asked if—”

“I— I heard you, I just— really?”

“Of course _really_ , why would I be asking you if I didn’t—”

“Then— yes,” Shouyou interrupts, looking at the floor again, his face somehow managing to flush even more. “Yes, we can.”

“Come here, then, dumbass.”

Kageyama leans down and puts one hand against the wall, the fingers of his other hand finding themselves into Shouyou’s hair. Shouyou is hyper-aware of the feeling as they press against his head, pulling him in towards Kageyama, and then their foreheads accidentally bump together and Shouyou knows it’s ruining the moment but he can’t help but giggle. “Who’s the dumbass now?”

“Shut up,” Kageyama tells him and Shouyou’s about to retort but then _oh_ Kageyama’s kissing him and what’s Shouyou supposed to do with his _hands_ and he puts them on Kageyama’s shoulders and Kageyama makes a little noise into the kiss and the entire thing is so _soft_ Shouyou thinks he might melt into a puddle on the ground—

And then Kageyama’s pulling away and moving up again. Shouyou doesn’t want it to be over yet, though, so he rises up onto his tiptoes and kisses him again. He immediately nearly loses his balance, teetering dangerously for a second before Kageyama’s hands are at his sides, holding him steady, and Shouyou tightens his grip on Kageyama’s shoulders and he thinks he wouldn’t mind if this went on forever.

He doesn’t know how long they’re actually there, but eventually, there’s a whoop from close by and the sound of footsteps running back along the hallway as Shouyou hears Nishinoya triumphantly yelling “600 yen to me!”

They break apart, and he’s blushing again and Kageyama is too, and Shouyou beams up at him because he thinks this is probably one of the happiest moments he’s ever had.

“Come on, dumbass.” Kageyama’s voice is a lot softer than it usually is, and Shouyou’s heart does a soaring bouncy thing that he can’t really describe but it definitely makes him ridiculously happy. “Let’s get back to the others.”

Shouyou nods, feeling for all the world like he’s glowing inside, and like he should maybe thank Sugawara after all. “Yeah, let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! [@echo-of-words](https://echo-of-words.tumblr.com/post/624173217757741056/truth-or-dare)


End file.
